


The girl with silver eyes

by Loyalamoe81



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Love, Love Confessions, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalamoe81/pseuds/Loyalamoe81
Summary: Once someone said that the eyes are the window of the soul but I know that it is usually stained, hiding our true being, yet she showed me that there is beauty and goodness within us, she showed me through her clear gaze her being  , almost as if he could see through glass eyes ...





	The girl with silver eyes

How many times, I looked out my window, it was always a rainy or snowy day, I felt tormented, excluded for having a different appearance, the jealousy of my friends and the attention of the girls was not a good combination, it only provoked me to curse for having been born this way?  
\- Richard, and this one? ...-  
\- It's a sunfish, it's flat and gray, it shines a little bit so that's why they called it a sunfish. -  
But since I found her, I feel that for the first time I could look straight ahead and believe in something...in someone...  
\- And this one? - she would ask, excited, like a girl who was seeing the sea for the first time  
\- That's water. - I answered simply, repeating my answer.  
\- ah? again? then you tell me what are the fishes that are in front of us...-  
\- There's a shark and it looks like it's hungry because it's coming towards you - I said maliciously and mockingly.  
\- WOW, seriously, great, a fish likes me. - But his lack of sense of danger was somewhat refreshing.  
\- Well actually if you run into a shark you should swim as fast as you can towards the shore...  
\- Are they dangerous? -  
\- Unfortunately, yes, they are big and have very sharp teeth, and they don't like humans very much. - Resigned, I explained to him, trying to look cool.  
\- I think I'd be scared if I saw it, though, I think you're going to think I'm weird, but I want to see it someday. - but that was overshadowed by his curious comment.  
\- I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Well, let's go! The dolphin show is about to begin, and the best part is that you get splashed, you must go fast before they take the best spots. -  
\- Great! I've never been wet by a dolphin, come on! -  
Yes, this was different, but I could not ignore the fact that I was dating a different girl, but her curious difference was what made her more attractive...  
\- Richard! Richard! - I heard a voice behind me as it touched my back. - Hey, we're having a party this afternoon and the girls, and I were wondering if you wanted to come. -  
Olivia Madison, a girl in my engineering class, was one of the most popular girls in college, and she was constantly trying to get close to me.  
\- Sorry! - I said softly - I can't go out this afternoon, I have to finish the project that the teacher asked me to do, I'll have to pass this time, I'm really sorry. -  
\- Mm - He made an angry face by replying - You're always busy Richard, but it's okay, you'll make it up to me later. -  
\- You know I can't promise that lightly," I said as an excuse. - I'm just problem after problem, but... I'll try -  
My attempt at an excuse was pathetic, but I didn't want to play with her feelings, I had no intention of starting a relationship, or at least I wasn't ready, she accepted the excuse, left with a kiss on the cheek and then left with her group of friends.  
\- Mm that Richard, he thinks that just because he's cute I'll forgive him anything is wrong! - Said Olivia taking it out on her friends.  
\- Come on Olivia, we all know that Richard has no interest in going out for now. - His friend Charlotte spoke up to convince her. - I heard that he had problems at his old school and has had no intention of dating since then. -  
\- I don't care about that! - Refutes Olivia - I would help him again to trust him love, if he was with me it would be the best for him. -  
\- I don't think so, Olivia. - Her friend Chloe said so. - The best thing is not to bother him, every time you are going to insist on something, he makes up a better excuse to avoid you.  
\- Ah? - Olivia replied somewhat annoyed. - What do you know?! It's obvious that he's busy, he tries hard, that's why he's one of the best students in our class! -  
\- Well, keep fooling yourself, hurry up or we'll be late for the party! -  
...  
That's how it was most days since I've been studying at the University of Massachusetts XXX, in Boston, day after day I had a new request, but I didn't have much enthusiasm to go out and have fun, it's been a long time since I had any fun for myself...  
On the way to the bus stop, I met a classmate of mine who I sometimes talk to...  
\- Ah Richard, are you going home already? -  
\- Hey Alex, Yes, I must finish a project that the teacher asked me to do. -  
Alexander Benjamin is a rather shy boy, about 5 centimeters shorter than me, but for some reason he always went unnoticed, yet he was someone I could consider a friend.  
\- It is very cold today. - said Alex - Don't you have any? You always come lightly in your attire, even if I come with all the coats in my house, I still feel like I'm freezing. -  
\- Hahaha, I am not someone who is sensitive to cold. - I replied with a smile - in fact, you could say I like this weather. -  
\- Eh? You always surprise me Richard, you really are impressive. - Alex is usually quite distracted and curious, but I have always admired his abilities in terms of our activities, he is a natural.  
\- Come on, don't say that, I'm not as cool as you think, oh hell! - I got a little excited when I saw the clock - look at the time, the bus is about to pass and I'm still two blocks away! -  
\- Ah! Sorry! - Alex let out a worrying and regretful tone. - It's my fault for holding you up, sorry-  
\- Don't worry, I still think I can reach it, see you later Alex. -  
\- See you, Richard! -  
I ran out right away, the cold was getting into my lungs and I could feel that every time I inhaled, they were about to burst, but I held on long enough to get to the stop.  
\- Don't wait! Stop! - But the bus was already leaving, I tried to get it to stop, but it wouldn't listen to me.  
\- Not again! - I let out a depressed scream, this was the 3rd time I missed the bus, when that happens, I must wait another hour for the next bus to arrive. While I was waiting, I sat on the bench at the bus stop, I started to get lost in my thoughts and look around to relax, at the same time as I started to relax, two silhouettes were approaching from the left, when they reached a point where they could be distinguished I could observe two girls.  
\- Oh," said the girl on the left.  
\- What's going on? - asked the girl on the right  
\- It's Richard! -.  
The girl on the left was an old friend, Evelyn Jackson from the Art and Design faculty, she was like my childhood friend, we had studied the last 10 years in the same schools, I always met her everywhere, and from one moment to another she started talking to me and we ended up being friends, and as expected we ended up in the same university, although in different faculties.  
\- Ah! Evelyn! What are you doing here? - I asked to distract her.  
\- Me? well... I came to accompany my new friend! - She took the girl on the right by the arm, she was a tall girl with beautiful golden hair, she was wearing a raincoat that looked expensive, but...her eyes were a pale gray tone.  
\- He is a friend of the University. -Evelyn addressed the girl, hinting that she should introduce herself, but I went ahead and stood up to greet her head-on.  
She spoke first, started with her name, and then extended her hand to me.  
\- It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Emma, Emma Harper. -  
His voice was soft and sweet as a melody but had a polite tone and quite...false.  
\- Ah! the pleasure is mine. - I answered politely, but there was something strange about that girl. - And what are you doing with her, Evelyn? -  
\- Oh, I was showing her around the university, she's planning to transfer. - Evelyn responded with a lot of energy and excitement, like a little girl.  
\- I see...-  
\- Evelyn has been very kind in trying to "show me" the university, I liked it quite a bit... - Emma joined the conversation, commenting on everything Evelyn had done with her, but I was intrigued by the emphasis she placed on the word show, as if she were saying it in a sarcastic way.  
We talked for a while, Emma told me what she liked about the university and Evelyn complemented some things. It was a while before the bus arrived, but suddenly Evelyn received an important message.  
\- It can't be! - She screamed - I left my design portfolio in the living room! Ahh! This can't be happening! -  
\- Do you need to go back? - I asked worriedly.

\- Yes! I have next week's project there and I need to finish it! - Evelyn was upset and worried, because on top of that she had something else to do. - But I must take Emma back to her apartment! -  
Evelyn had committed to the university management to take care of Emma and return her home at the end of the day, but now she would entrust her duty to her best friend...  
\- Don't worry about me Evelyn, we're close, I think I can take it from here. - Emma wanted to reassure Evelyn, but it was clear that she wouldn't stay calm about it.  
\- Of course not! - Evelyn replied, "I can't leave you here alone, Mm, I know! Richard, could you help her get there? her apartment isn't far away, and your bus isn't here yet. -  
Evelyn asked me to take the girl, but I didn't know how to respond to the sudden request. Emma noticed my hesitation regarding Evelyn's question, so she burst into the conversation stating that she could get there on her own.  
\- I think I'll be able to get there alone Evelyn, I know this part of the way, so I'll be fine. - Emma responded with a smile, hoping that Evelyn wouldn't worry. But Evelyn wasn't sure about that, so she insisted.  
\- Richard please accompany her home! -  
In the face of her insistence I ended up accepting without being convinced, but neither did I understand why the insistence on taking care of her if she seemed completely capable of arriving alone...  
\- Ok, I'll get my folder, don't worry Emma, Richard wouldn't hurt a fly, I know him well, he'll help you get there, see you soon! - Evelyn quickly left the bus stop and headed to the university.  
Emma and I were left alone waiting for Evelyn to be out of sight, then Emma made a curious comment.  
\- Phew, this is exhausting. - Emma let the air out while she relaxed. -I'm sorry for involving you in this scene, but I didn't want to make Evelyn uncomfortable. -  
\- Huh? - Her tone and posture had changed in an instant, from a firm and polite girl to a carefree and relaxed one. - Are you okay? It seems like a weight has been lifted. Did Evelyn do something to you? -  
\- Ah sorry, I know I gave you a polite impression but I only like to behave like this in formal matters, Evelyn tried to get me to relax with her, but I didn't think she liked me as I am, she talked a lot about not offending people  
Offending people?  
\- Anyway, I thank you for staying, but I can return on my own, it was nice to meet you Richard. -  
She said goodbye, but she did strange things before she started walking. She went to the fence and started touching it as if she wanted to recognize it, after that she mumbled something  
~Ok, it's 108 steps from here and then right another 220~  
I didn't understand why she said that, but then she started walking like nothing, gained a little distance quickly, when a somewhat alarming message came from Evelyn...when I finished reading it I hurried to reach her, but for some reason I decided to keep my distance.  
~ Evelyn should have joked with me. ~ I spoke in a low voice. ~ She is completely capable of going alone. ~  
I followed her for about two more blocks before she turned a corner, rushed to catch up with her and not miss her. But just as I turned, she was gone...  
\- You thought I wouldn't notice that you were following me for a long time, didn't you? -  
\- Ahh! She surprised me, she came out of nowhere, it seems she knew perfectly well that I was after her. - Sorry, this is not what it looks like. -  
She let out a mocking laugh and then smiled - I know, it seems like I worried you, I'm sorry about that, but you see I'm completely capable of coming and going on my own, I don't need anyone to take care of me. -  
\- ...I'm sorry I don't know what to say to you, I don't mean to sound like someone who stands on you or anything, but at least let me walk you home. -  
She sighed and responded. -Well, don't get any funny ideas, I'm not as helpless as you think. -  
\- Of... of course I would never think something like that! I'm not like that! - In an outburst I replied something embarrassing. and she just made fun of me.  
\- Hajjam, Well I believe you, pure lord, just this once I will give you the honor of accompanying me. - She made a little joke, she was quite relaxed, but then she commented something that surprised me a little. She turned around to continue walking, turned her head slightly and said flirtatiously - I see you have no problem with me being blind, do you? I like that. -  
That's right, the message Evelyn had sent me said this:  
"I know you don't usually get very close to girls, but please take care of her, maybe you didn't notice, but she fooled me too, she's blind, but she acts so well in front of everyone that you don't even notice it, I'll explain it to you tomorrow if you want, but for now take care that nothing happened to her.  
Thanks again!"  
She had completely fooled me, usually blind people tend to have a direct look and not much movement in terms of their face or eyes, but she was addressing us as if she really knew where we were, she was doing so well that I didn't realize she was yes, but for some reason that made me more curious about her.  
We walked for a while before arriving at your house, I wanted to ask you some things, but I thought it would be rude of me...  
-You're incredibly quiet, I'm a little bothered by the silence so... would you mind talking about something? She broke the uncomfortable silence with that request, but I decided to just make a casual conversation.  
\- Ah well...the weather is a little cold today hahaha. -  
\- Really? You couldn't think of anything more cliché than that? -  
\- I'm sorry...- At that moment I was glad that I couldn't see how red she was, but it seemed that she saw more than she thought.  
\- You turned red with shame right. - She commented and then laughed a little - that's very cute. -  
\- I... I didn't blush! -  
\- Yes of course, Mr. Tomato, come on tell me about yourself, I think it would be nice to know a little about my mysterious companion, let's start with something common, your full name! - She pointed out to me, once again she was acting like a girl without that disability, I was completely amazed, so I played along.  
\- My name is Richard Mason -  
\- Wow, sounds like a Hero from a fiction novel! -  
\- You have read novels? ah sorry I didn't mean to...-  
\- It's okay to feel free to play with it a little bit, the truth is that I find it very funny that kind of jokes with me, but don't think it's the same with others. -  
\- Is that right for you? -  
\- Of course! That's why I always act the way I did before in front of other people, they always feel uncomfortable with me making jokes like that. -  
\- And why do you do them then? -  
\- Because...I feel that they make me forget that I'm like that, but of course I respect the opinions of others, I avoid confronting them with people who might be offended, but if it makes you uncomfortable then I won't do it. -  
She acted like she wasn't disabled, few people deal with their situation that way, so if it helped her feel good about herself then I'm not one to tell her that what she does is bad.  
\- Well...I don't think you'll hear a joke like that from me, but I don't mind if you do. -  
\- Really?! - His face lit up when he heard that and then he almost jumped out of joy. - You're the third person I know who doesn't mind me making these jokes, so get ready to die from laughter.  
I doubt it...  
\- Well, I'd like to ask you something, Emma, if you don't mind, of course. -  
\- Of course, ask whatever you want. -  
\- How can you walk around like nothing is happening in your situation? -  
-Mm- Emma thought for a moment how to respond to me properly...-I don't know! - But even she didn't know what to answer.  
\- To tell you the truth I never knew how this works, but I always felt sorry for not being able to walk like the others, so since I was a little girl I was always looking for a way to be on my own and I think I reached a point where I can walk in places where I have already been without help. -  
Emma showed a proud face, but at the same time with an expression that showed nostalgia and feelings, and although she did not see it, she was aware of what she was doing.  
\- So, can you just walk by a place and then walk by it like it's nothing? -  
\- Yes! If it has not changed. -  
\- So, you have a photographic memory, we could say. -  
\- Well I don't think so because I've never seen the place...and a photograph is supposed to be a frozen image THAT YOU CAN SEE at all times, but I don't think that applies in my case. -  
\- You're right, I’m sorry about that. -  
-I told you there is no problem with that. Well, enough about me, now I want to know about you, tell me things you've experienced. -  
-There really wasn't much to say about me, but I didn't want to talk about my past just now, even though it sounds trivial I think I would pass on telling something this profound this time... - There really wasn't much to say about me, just that I traveled a lot when I was a kid, but when I got into high school I... stopped.  
-Huh? What did that pause a moment ago...something happened to you that you don't want to talk about, right? -  
-...-  
-It's okay if you don't want to talk about it...I'm...also sorry if I made you remember something bad. -  
\- I had problems with something that happened in high school, I was framed for something I didn't do, they used me for my looks, they thought they would get away with it because no one would suspect the cute and popular kid at school, that made a lot of things change around me, I lost certain people that I considered friends, and now I'm glad they're away, I can't relate to someone who likes me either, because I still have that feeling that they'll end up cheating on me  
She was surprised, the short silence that followed made her feel that I was uncomfortable talking about it, she understood that it was not the time to talk about such things.  
Even so, I thanked her, because there was something about her that made me trust her, a trust that I hadn't felt in a long time, even though I was a stranger I wanted to think that she was a good confidant.  
She was a little bit worried, she was upset by the curiosity, her restlessness moved me a little bit, so I decided to continue with my story, not before warning her to be attentive to our destiny  
The rest of the way she told me that she wanted to study for education, help others with similar problems or just work with a regular school, she aspired to greatness, but she still didn't have a specific career.  
\- Well, here we are! - He stopped suddenly, turned right, and pointed to a luxurious looking apartment. - This is where I'm staying for now, but if I don't make it to college, I'll have to find another place. -  
Her face looked enthusiastic, she didn't say so, but it showed the desire to be able to study like anyone else would, so I encouraged her to get it.  
She appreciated the gesture, but our story would not end with a simple comment.  
She made an invitation for us to have dinner together, a small thank you for taking care of her today, but I had to decline. She was sweet, I admit, but I was not yet ready to face the private encounter again  
-I'm sorry, I have things to do, maybe some other time. - I made up a pathetic excuse to avoid accepting, but the reality is that I was still living in a locked drawer. Although she did not resign herself to that pitiful response  
-Well, but first I can tell you one last thing. - She came over, put her hands on my chest and started to pull them up until she reached my face. -Wow, you're really tall. - She said in surprise and then lined up her eyes with mine.  
\- You know, I know we don't know each other well yet, but I think I understand how you feel. - She was touching my face more and more, trying to get familiar with my face, but then she came closer and then she told me something that would change my life completely...  
-You're scared! You're afraid of trusting someone again, of being betrayed again, and I understand that! But if you keep this up you will live forever in a cage that you have put yourself in -  
His tone became more and more aggressive, he tried to teach me a lesson and each word came with even more intensity.  
\- You curse yourself for being born with an attractive physique, but I don't know much about that, it's not as if I've seen an endless number of cute guys at one time, but the guy I have in my hands now is just looking for a chance to get that confidence back. - She looked down, as if a feeling from the past came back to her memories, making it clear to me that she had suffered as I had  
\- I was also afraid, afraid of being different from others, but that fear is overcome by trusting the people around you, even in my state I am able to know who I can trust, why don't you? –  
His hand rested on my chest, it was warm, comforting, he made his feelings reach the inside of my heart, finding a weak point to break the ice around it - Your heart will heal when you decide, time heals things but one can also heal oneself, don't let that stop you from seeing all you can miss, if you don't believe in yourself, then believe in me because I believe in you.  
She, even if she could not see me, looked at me with a soft and slightly maternal face, her hands were soft as cotton, and her eyes even if they were pale with an iris of color, to me they were like two silver sapphires that could be worth more than any diamond. It is true that I was afraid, but the moment she approached me that fear disappeared, I did not avoid releasing a small tear, I could feel how her hands gave me warmth, something in me changed in that moment, as if a bond of years had finally been released, it seems strange, but that girl, absent the capacity to see, was able to look beyond what I myself was aware of?  
\- So, if you say that... - I moved my hands and placed them on his, and in an irrational act, guided by my feelings I asked him. - Do you...want to be that person who makes me trust again? -  
What was I doing?! I had practically proposed to a girl I had just met in a few minutes, but who in a few minutes had been worth more than other people in many years.  
\- Ahh I'm sorry, that...I... - I tried to apologize, but deep down I didn't want to take it back, but if I did now I...  
She had been frozen for a moment, looked down, but did not let go of my face, and in one quick movement she turned to me and said - Sure! - With a dazzling smile she had returned the gesture, and even in that situation she continued without hesitation... - Don't worry, I'll make sure you smile like never before, and the laughter won't be lacking either hahaha. - ...and being herself.  
-Huh? So, you want to take advantage of the blind girl, Umm, how dirty is that? -  
-Of course not! -Don't say such things! -  
-Jalaja calm, I'm just playing with you, for now let's take things easy, get to know each other little by little, what do you think? -  
It's true, I was a little fast because of the emotion of the moment, but one thing I was sure of, trusting that unknown girl who was walking on a better path than I was...was one of the best decisions of my life...  
\- I think it's great. -  
\- Well in that case, do you want us to exchange numbers? - she asked me excitedly, but I was surprised.  
-Hey? do you have a phone? -  
\- Of course, I have, what do you think that by not seeing the screen that changes anything? -  
\- No, it's just that... well... it doesn't matter. -  
I exchanged numbers with her, we agreed that voice mails were much simpler, so most of the time it would be like that, it's funny how by a coincidence everything would have...  
\- Hey...I'm hearing a bus coming that way, weren't you expecting one? -  
While we were talking and with everything that happened at the time, I completely forgot that I had to take the bus home to finish the project.  
\- Oh? Ahh! Not again! I completely forgot the bus, now I won't be able to get home to finish the job on time! -  
\- I feel very sorry for you, so if you want to spend some time, I have Internet at home if that's what you need, and we can also talk a little more...  
\- Thank you...-  
That's right, if I hadn't missed the bus that day I would have never met Emma, I would have gone on my way and probably wouldn't have met her, and if I did I might not have had the same luck I have now, now my life would become different, together with a peculiar girl, but...even with her difficulty, she would be able to help me see the ways to trust again...  
Someone once said that the eyes are the window of the soul, I believe that is true, when I looked at Emma I could see her heart, her emotions, just as she could see through me, yes, she saw my fear and my despair and in a moment of impulse she changed all that, I was lucky enough to meet this blind girl but for me at least her eyes were the most precious jewels I have ever seen...as if they were...  
...glass eyes.


End file.
